Frances' Big Adventure
by CartoonNightmare
Summary: Bored with her dull life, Frances decides to go to the beach, beginning a wild crazy adventure.
1. Chapter 1

FRANCES' BIG ADVENTURE

Chapter One

Frances was very bored the day she went to see Helen, soon after Chris had returned from Sonic's world.

"You looked bored, Frances," Helen said when she saw her.

"There's not much to do around here," Frances said. "I have a couple of weeks off from work and nobody to spend them with."

"You need a boyfriend," Helen said.

"Maybe," Frances said, "but nobody in the old group does anything for me."

"Well you can't have Chris," Helen said laughing.

"Don't worry," Frances said, giggling, "you can have him."

Frances didn't mention it, but she'd noticed Chris get a boner one time looking at Helen and it hadn't looked like there was much in his pants.

"So how far have you two gone?" she asked.

The girl in the wheelchair blushed. "Just second base," she said.

Frances giggled again. "He likes your boobs, huh?"

"He must the way he keeps grabbing them," Helen said.

Frances giggled again. Then she looked serious. "When it's time for you guys to, you know, can you?" Frances asked.

Helen glared at her friend. "My crotch isn't paralyzed," she said.

"Sorry," Frances told her. "I was just wondering."

The girls said good bye soon after that and Frances walked down the street.

Helen was right. Frances needed a boyfriend. She would be nineteen soon, and she'd never gotten to first base. She wondered what it would be like to have someone play with her boobs. Finger her pussy. Put his thing in her. Just thinking about it was starting to make her horny. She definitely needed a boyfriend.

The next day she decided to drive to the beach. When she got there she changed into a little bikini and laid down on a blanket she'd brought with her. She put on sunglasses and looked around the beach for some hot guys to flirt with. Not that she expected to start a relationship that way. She was just hoping for a good time. No sex or anything like that, not until she really got to know somebody. Just some dancing maybe.

Not seeing anybody, she decided to go for a swim. She jumped up and ran into the water. The waves were pretty strong that day but she was a good swimmer. She used to brag that as great as Sonic the Hedgehog was at running and fighting robots, she could beat him easy at swimming. Of course anybody could. Sonic was a terrible swimmer and scared of water.

As Frances was swimming, a huge wave suddenly hit her. She swallowed salt water and struggled up to the surface. She coughed up the water and tried to catch her breath.

It wasn't until she stopped choking that she realized she'd lost her top…


	2. Chapter 2

FRANCES' BIG ADVENTURE

Chapter Two

Frances covered her bare boobs with her arms. Damn it! Now what was she going to do?

She sank down to her chin in the water and looked around for her top. There it was. Drifting off to sea. She took a deep breath and tried to swim after it. She swam and swam until she was out of breath. She stopped and looked for her top, treading water. It looked even further away from her now. She looked back towards land. Bloody hell! The beach must have been half a mile away! And she was too tired at the moment to try to swim back.

Frances was now more worried about her life than pervs looking at her boobs. She treaded water, trying to catch her breath to make the effort to get back to land.

That was when the huge wave hit her. It pushed her head underwater. She struggled to get back to the surface. But as soon as she did, another wave hit her. She was tossed about helplessly. She screamed for help and got a mouth full of water as another wave knocked her underwater.

Everything started to go black. Frances sobbed, swallowing more water. "I'm dying," she thought, "and I'm still a virgin!"

The next thing she knew her head hit something hard. She put her hand to it. Ouch. She could feel a lump on her head.

Then she realized she was no longer underwater. She opened her eyes. It was dark now. There was only the slightest bit of a moon and stars for her to see by. She was on a big rock. She'd bumped her head on it.

Frances could feel the cold rock under her. Wait. It wasn't just under her back and arms and legs. It was under her butt too. She looked down. Shit! Now she'd lost her bikini bottom too!

She looked around. On one side all she could see was the ocean. On the other were rocks leading to a rocky coast. Looking far off she saw what looked like a house.

Frances struggled to get up. This was embarrassing as hell, but she had no choice but to walk all the way to that house, butt naked and with her bare feet probably getting cut to pieces on the rocky ground, and ask for help, hoping that whoever lived there didn't try to rape her.

Frances started walking. Life sucked for her but least it was a warm night so she wouldn't catch cold.

Then about halfway to the house it started to rain.


	3. Chapter 3

FRANCES' BIG ADVENTURE

Chapter Three

Frances didn't usually curse but she used every bad word she could think of several times as she walked towards the house. She was freezing, her body solid goosebumps, her nipples hard pink lumps. She yelped as she stepped on yet another rock. "Ow! Son of a bitch!" she yelled, hopping on her other foot and almost falling down. The rocks here felt sharp and she was sure her feet were bleeding, but she kept going.

At last she left the rocks and started walking along a dirt road, which the rain had turned to mud. It was disgusting but at least she wasn't hurting her feet anymore stepping on pebbles. The rain slowed down a little, then suddenly got worse again. She yelled as something hard hit her in the head. Oh hell, it was hail! Hailstones kept hitting her upside the head and whacking her on her feet and shoulders and arms. Some hit her on the butt and made her jump and some hit her boobs. It stopped soon but she was now sore as hell all over her body.

Finally she reached the front steps of the house. It was old and looked like something in a horror movie. With her luck a guy with a knife would answer the door. But she was so miserable right now she didn't care about anything but getting out of the rain and lying down. She staggered up the steps like she was drunk and leaned on the door to knock. She placed one arm across her boobs and her other hand over her bush as she waited. The way she felt she might just let whoever opened the door fuck her if they let her get dried off and lie down first. If they didn't mind fucking somebody half dead.

The door was opened by a little old lady with white hair. Well, at least she wasn't likely to try to rape her. She tried to say something but only a little squeal came out.

"Oh, my goodness!" the old woman cried. "You must have been in a terrible accident! Come on, young lady! Step inside my house!"

Frances cleared her throat. "I don't want to…drip all over your…floor, Ma'am," she said in a froggy voice that told her she was coming down with something."

"Nonsense," the old woman said, placing a hand on her back and taking her wrist with her other hand. She led Frances inside and brought her over to her fireplace. Frances sobbed as she rubbed her numb fingers together over the fire. She thought she'd never feel warm again.

The old lady started drying Frances off with a big old towel, rubbing her all over. Now Frances was wondering if maybe she was going to get raped after all. Especially when the woman said, "My, my, such a pretty young lady you are! Such a lovely body! And a natural redhead! How did you end up at my home like this? Did your boyfriend drive off and take your clothes with him? Or are you one of those nudists I've heard of?"

Frances took the towel from her and finished drying herself. Maybe the old woman just didn't understand what personal space was. She sounded kind of weird, senile maybe. "I was swimming and my bathing suit came off in the water," she said, clearing her throat again. "May I have something to wear, please, and use your telephone to call someone to come and get me? I'll pay you."

"Nonsense," the old woman said, walking through the room towards a doorway. It was dark in the old house and Frances couldn't see what was in the next room. "Anybody would help out a poor unfortunate lost in a storm. I'll bring you some dry things, but I'm afraid there's no phone. Or electricity. I live very simply here, me and my son."

Her son, Frances thought. She hoped he didn't show up until after she put something on. But no phone? That meant she'd have to walk all the way to civilization and there was no way she could do that tonight. She had no choice but to ask to spend the night there, and hope this son didn't try anything.

Suddenly something covered her eyes. Frances jumped and yelled. But then the cloth was pulled down past her face and she realized the old lady had come up behind her and put a nightgown on her. "You scared me!" she cried.

"Goodness, you young people are so excitable," the old woman said, helping Frances put her arms through the short sleeves. It was old fashioned and just came to about mid-thigh. Frances noticed that was the only thing she'd brought her. No panties. And the gown was short enough she'd probably expose herself if she held her arms over her head.

"What a beautiful young lady you are," the old woman said, looking her over like a butcher looking at a pig. "Are you married? Engaged?"

Frances shook her head. "No," she admitted. "I'm not seeing anybody right now."

The old woman grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Perfect!" she said. "My son will just love to meet you when he comes home!"

"Oh, but I can't stay," Frances said quickly, something telling her that she'd be safer out in the rain. "I really have to get back home, my family will be worried about me."

"My son will take you home when he returns," the old woman insisted. "I have no car and never bothered to get one of those driver license things so you'll just have to wait for him to come home."

"I'm sure I can walk to a bus station or something," Frances said. "I don't want to be a bother…"

"Oh, it's no bother at all," the old woman said, taking her wrist again. "And I really do insist, dearie. Now, let's get you to your room. I'm sure you'll fell much better after a nice _**long**_ rest." Why had she accented the word long? Frances didn't like this at all, but she was too exhausted to fight the old woman and get very far. So she allowed the woman to lead her up the old stairs to the second floor. There were a couple of candles set into metal brackets along the hallway that provided the only light. They passed a closed door, then the old lady led her to the next door, which was open, and inside of a small bedroom..

"Here you are," the old woman said, fixing up an old bed with a canopy. A wardrobe and an old rug were the only other pieces of furniture in the room. The old woman pulled down the quilt covering the bed and helped Frances climb in. The bed was kind of hard and the sheet was a bit dusty, but Frances realized she was too tired to care. She was cold and sore all over and suddenly realized she really needed some rest. How long had she walked? She had no watch and hadn't seen a clock in the living room.

"I'm sorry," the old woman said, tucking her in. "I try to keep the house clean but there's only the two of us, and my son doesn't do housework. And the rest of the house has been empty for so long I haven't done a good cleaning in quite awhile."

"That's okay," Frances said, trying to stay awake. "I don't mind."

"I'll come back and look in on you later, dearie," the old woman said, patting her on the head. She smiled as she walked to the door. She closed it behind her, putting the room into total darkness except for the dim light from the full moon through the curtain. Frances thought she should get up and put the wardrobe in front of the door, in case the son came back and decided to have his way with her, but she was so tired she thought she'd rest her eyes for a minute.

Something woke her up. A scream of pain? Where was she? Oh right, the old lady's home. She hadn't thought she would fall asleep so easy in such a creepy place. But who screamed and why? She looked around the dark room. As she looked at the door in the dim moonlight, she noticed the doorknob was turning…


End file.
